The Last Stronghold Eclipsed
by Crow Omius
Summary: This is based on Dragon-Uprising's The Last Stronghold except through my characters points of view. Rated T for some violence slight blood and possible swearing. Also read the original by Dragon-Uprising.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Crow: Hello, I know this story technically belongs to Dragon-Uprising, but he gave me permission to make it in my character's Perspectives as long as it follows the original plot of his. Oh and the 3 featured Characters are 15.**

**Vexx: Yeah, Just follow the original plot please!**

**Crow: Now without further adu…**

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

* * *

No one's POV

Two dragons are flying over a forest in the middle of the night. One was a black dragon with blue eyes, underbelly, horns similar to spyro's, wings, spines, tailblaide, and a blue crescent moon symbol on the shoulder of his right foreleg, his name is Crow. Then his twin sister Kor, a red dragoness, with gold horns that go straight back then curve down, gold underbelly, wings, and a tailblaide shaped like a flame, and blue eyes like her brother. They were flying on patrol looking out for the beasts that caused the world to go to a living hell. They landed in a small clearing, and as they did they heard a distant scream.

Crow's POV

"What was that?!" I asked Kor. Kor looked at me worried.

"Ravagers!" we both exclaimed at the same time. We flew down and what we saw was horrifying, Two large white draconic bodies and an injured and unconscious white dragoness around our age. We also saw some creatures wrapped in shadows circling her. The worst part was I felt no life energy coming from the two larger bodies

"_No, not again"_ I thought. I suddenly felt a deep rage building in me. I charged at the Ravagers, taking one down as I landed on it with my earth element. I let loose a jet of deep blue flames burning another to ash. One tried taking me from behind but I just dodged it and charged some poison energy in my right claw and stabbed it into the ravager. I noticed more were coming and I had a limit to my power so I grabbed the unconscious dragoness and nodded to Kor as she flew down to me and put a paw on my shoulder, I concentrated and focused on the Library that has been our home for the last three years and the three of us soon vanished and then reappeared right in front of it. I brought the unconscious dragoness in, Kor following close behind, I went to the upper level and placed the dragoness on my bed and used my remaining energy to heal her wounds, I did not have enough strength to heal her completely but the wounds were no longer deep. I managed to bandage her wounds before I collapsed from lack of energy.

Lyra's POV

"MMmmmhhhh" I groaned as I woke up. I then remembered being attacked by those strange monsters and started panicking, only to stop and winch at a sudden pain. I looked down to see bandages wrapped around my stomach, right foreleg shoulder, and ankles. "Wha-what happened?"

"Oh you're awake"

I looked around and saw a red dragoness walking towards me.

"Who are you? I asked.

"I'm Kor" said the red dragoness.

"Where am I" I asked.

"In an old Library me and my brother live in" replied Kor. I looked around and noticed all of the books, making me wonder how I did not notice them earlier. I then noticed my parents were missing.

"Where are my parents?" I asked worried.

Kor stopped smiling and looked almost as if she was going to cry. "I-I think my brother should tell you" This had me worried. Then a black dragon walked into the room. "Speak of the devil" said Kor. The Black dragon turned towards us.

"I see she is awake" he said somewhat flatley. The look on his face was somewhat cold but the look in his eyes was somewhat…...sad. Kor hit him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Crow would it kill you to be nice for a change?" Kor asked. "Especially since…." After being reminded about that Crow's expression softened.

"You're right" said Crow sadly. I just looked at them worried.

"Uhh...Crow, wh-what happened to my parents?" I asked dreading the answer. Crow just looked at me before taking a deep breath.

"They're gone" said Crow. "When we heard the ravagers attack you, we rushed to get there as fast as we could, by the time we got there they were already dead" That news hit me hard, I felt alone.

"No, it can't be" I said. "They can't be dead" I was on the verge of tears. Suddenly I felt something grab my paw, I looked and saw it was Crow's. I looked at him and what I saw surprised me, I saw a caring look in his eyes, I don't know why but I found them calming.

Crow's POV

I don't know why, but I can't help but comfort the dragoness we rescued. I'm also feeling nervous, I never felt nervous before. Thankfully Kor broke the Silence. "In all the commotion I forgot to ask you what your name was" Kor was never upset for long, she's right though we completely forgot about that, she knows ours but we forgot to ask about her's.

"My name's Lyra" she said softly.

"Wow" I sighed. As soon as that left my mouth I blushed a little, and Lyra's face turned a little pink.

Kor's POV

I saw how Crow and Lyra where looking at eachother so decided to give them some alone time, but as I was leaving I noticed something I have not seen since the "incident", Crow was smiling! "_Well now, that is a nice surprise"_ thought Kor. "_It's nice to finally see him happy"_ With that she left them alone.

* * *

**Crow: Well there you have it the first Chapter is done. Now I am going to do something new for me, Chapter Trivia.**

**Chapter Trivia: Until that scene in this chapter Crow has not smiled for 3 years.**

**Also Incase you were wondering how Crow can use more than one element it is explained in Power of the Eclipse.**

**Crow: Well see you Next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: The City

**Crow: Sorry for the delay.**

**Vexx: What kept yah?**

**Crow: got a job, school, etc**

**Vexx: Oh….**

**Crow: onto the story**

**Chapter 2: The City**

* * *

**Crow's P.O.V**

It was the morning after we found Lyra, I was searching for some red gems to heal what's left of her wounds. For a second I sensed something's life energy, but no malevolence coming from it, so I shrugged it off and continued searching. "Now where could they be?" I continued searching until I came to a clearing full of different types of gems. I found some red gems and smashed them so I could put the shards into my pouch. After I had decided I had enough I left the clearing. Shortly after leaving a Ravager attacked me. I dodged out of the way, then charged my shadow element into my claws, encasing them in what appears to be black flames and I charged at the Ravager from behind. When it turned around To strike me, I dodged to the side and jabbed my right paw through its chest sending a black stream of energy going clean through it, killing the Ravager. After that move I was left winded "_That attack took more energy than I thought"_ I sensed the same energy from earlier behind me. I turned around to where it was. "All right, come out" What came out surprised me though, it was a group of adult dragons, seemingly being led by the big red one in-front.

**Soldier's P.O.V**

We were sent to investigate the slight drop of Ravager activity in this area of the forest, but I did not expect to find a young BLACK dragon fighting, and killing one. I mean, I'm glad he's doing it, but I'm a little confused because it is known that black dragons are the reason the Ravagers are running amok to begin with. Then again, That was 19 years ago, and this dragon does not look older than 15. "Who are You!?" I asked him sternly.

"My name's Crow" answered the young black dragon. "I suggest you follow me as This area is not exactly a safe place"

We follow Crow through the forest, though somewhat reluctantly. I am still not completely convinced that this was not some sort of trap. Though my suspicions lessened as we passed many possible ambush points without anything happening. Eventually we made it to an old building. Crow opened the door and walked inside. Before entering we saw the skull of a ravager next to the entry way. "Damn" was all anyone could say. After a few minutes we walked in and saw that the building was a library of some sort.

**Crow's P.O.V**

After the guests walked in Kor and Lyra came down from the bedrooms, though Lyra was having a bit of difficulty due to her injuries. I passed he the bag of red gems so she could heal herself. "Now that everyone is here let's introduce ourselves" I suggested. "You already know my first name, my full name is Crow Omius, over their is my sister Kor" I gestured to her, "and our friend Lyra" gesturing to Lyra. I noticed everyone staring at Lyra, who was getting very nervous at all the attention. She hid behind me, leaving me a little shocked as to why she felt safe behind me. "Okay what's with all the staring?" I asked.

"Sorry" one of the soldier's reply. "It's just that we haven't seen a white dragon in a long while"

What he said confused me, "So wait, the White dragons are almost gone?!" One more reason to protect Lyra.

"Where are your parents?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Dead" was my solemn reply. "Mine and Kor's were killed by Ravagers 3 years ago, and Lyra's were killed last night. We found her in the forest badly injured, her parents already dead and she was surrounded by Ravagers"

"Wait, what were you and your parents doing in the forest Lyra?" asked one of the soldiers.

"W-we were heading to Zarine, but the Ravagers attacked us" She was crying as she said this. "My parents fought them to protect me, but they did not stand a chance, one of the Ravagers got past them and attacked me. The next thing I know I'm here with my wounds bandaged and found out they were dead."

Everyone was saddened by that, but then one of the soldier's spoke up. "Zarine? That's where we are from!" he said. "You three can come back with us"

Everyone agreed to that, and afterward we started packing for the trip. One of the things I grabbed was a picture of me and my family from before they were killed, me, Kor, our father, who was a black dragon that looked just like an older version me, minus my crescent mark, and our mother who was a red dragon that looked exactly like an older version of Kor, but with gold eyes. Shortly after we got what we were taking we followed the soldiers to Zarine. After a while we saw the city's wall. We eventually landed on the edge of the city. When we did I could feel the unwelcome glares directed at me specifically. We walked until the soldiers saw an older red dragon.

"Hey Valen!" called one of the soldiers.

Valen looked over and saw us. "Who are these young ones?" he asked curiously.

"These are Crow, Kor and Lyra, survivors from the forest" said the same soldier, gesturing to each of us respectively. Valen looked at us, or more specifically at me and Lyra.

"That mark, It seems familiar, but I can't place my paw on it" said Valen. "And a white dragon, haven't seen one in years"

"_Wait, this guy knows something about my Mark?!" _I thought. "_I'm still trying to figure out certain details, I mean I know that it show's I'm not an ordinary black dragon, and because of it I have strange powers, but is it something other's Know about?"_

"Well I must be off" said Valen as he left.

* * *

**Crow: Woah. well there is the chapter. Stay tuned for the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3: A day in the Market

**Crow: Sorry about the huge delay, I have been really busy with school work.**

**Vexx: Yeah, same.**

**Crow: Now without further adieu….**

* * *

Chapter 3: Day in the Market

Crow's P.O.V

Me, Kor, and Lyra have been in Zarine for a couple of days now, and unfortunately most of the citizens have made it obvious that they don't like me being here. They hate me simply just for having black scales, I guess I understand as it was a group of black dragons that released the Ravagers in the first place, but that was 19 years ago! I didn't even exist then! It's not all bad though, we were found and taken in by a couple who couldn't have children of their own, despite me being a black dragon. Which brings us to today…..

"Crow could you please come down here" called a voice from downstairs. I put the book I was reading back on the shelf, living in a library for three years gives you a bit of a reading habit, and started to walk downstairs. On my way down I saw Lyra coming out of her's and Kor's room.

"Hello Lyra" I said, Lyra turned around and said, "Oh, u-uh, hi Crow" I continued going downstairs with Lyra following. When I got down there I noticed Kor was already down in the living room.

"There you are Crow" I turned around and saw Verix, an adult wind dragon who along with his mate Zarra, a lightning dragoness, took us in when we came here. "Could you go to the market and pick up some groceries?"

"Okay" I replied nonchalantly. "Just let me go get some gems." With that I headed upstairs to get some gems. After entering my room, I opened the chest in there where I stored my gems, I had quite a few because of the gem fields near the old library I used to live in. After putting some gems into a pouch, I exited my room and started to head towards the front door, just before I opened it to leave,

"C-can I come with you?" Lyra asked from behind me. I turned around and said, "Sure, I could use some company." Lyra's face seemed to light up with my response. We started to head out towards the market, I could feel the unwelcome stares towards my direction as we passed some of the citizens, Lyra noticed my solemn expression, "Crow, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied. I could tell Lyra was having a hard time buying it, but she decided to not press the matter further. As we entered the market area I bumped into someone. Lyra rushed over.

"Crow are you okay?" she asked as she helped me up, after shaking off the headache I got from the collision I noticed the dragon I bumped into was a fire dragon around my age, and next to him was a navy blue ice dragon.

"You know **HIM**?!" asked the ice dragon, indicating towards me. I looked again at the fire dragon who seemed to be trembling and struggling to get up.

"Watch where you're going" I said coldly to him. I know It was partially my fault, but I was already in a bad enough mood as it is. Lyra standing behind me, away from the other to said, "Crow, don't be rude. It was your fault as much as his."

"He should have been more careful, Lyra" I replied. LIke I said, I could have probably handled that better if I wasn't already in such a bad mood. After I said this the Ice dragon went to help his friend up, saying, " Vexx, let's go." Before they could move though we walked by them, I casted a side glance at Vexx. After buying the groceries we started to walk home, until we were stopped by a group of four dragons, two of them fire dragons, two of them earth, they also seem to be about 19.

"Well well, what do we have here?" asked one of the fire dragons, probably the leader. "It looks like a little black newt, …... and what's this, a nice lookin dragoness" My blood started to boil after hearing him say that. "Why don't you ditch that worthless excuse of a dragon and we can show you a real good time." His cronies chuckled after he said this. They then started to advance on Lyra who hid behind me for protection.

"N-no" Lyra answered. The leader nodded to one of the earth dragons, who tried to grab Lyra, but before he got to her I grabbed him and tossed him into the other earth dragon.

"Leave us alone" was all I said to them. The Leader of the group told the other fire dragon next. I just sighed and hit him with a stream of shadow fire launching him into the two earth dragons. "Perhaps you didn't hear me, **LEAVE US ALONE**!"

"Why you little!" the lead fire dragon said. He charged at me, I grabbed Lyra and sidestepped out of the way, then blasted him with shadow fire knocking him down. He got up and let loose a stream of fire. Just before it hit I grabbed Lyra and teleported behind him. "Where'd he go?"

"Hello" I said behind him. He turned around surprised. Before he could say anything I blasted him with shadow fire launching him into the other three. I walked over to them grabbed the leader by one of his horns and said, "Leave us alone, or next time you won't get off so easily" I let him go and he and his cronies scrambled to get up and ran as fast as they could to get away from us. "Good riddance" I said as I turned around to continue back home along with Lyra. After we got home I handed Verix the groceries and went upstairs to continue reading, on the way though Lyra stopped me.

She looked at my left shoulder and saw a burn mark from the fight. "Crow you're hurt" She said with concern. "Lyra it's nothing, just a little burn." I said. "But you got hurt protecting me"

"I told you, I'm fi-" I didn't get to finish as Lyra's claws started to glow as she put her right paw on my shoulder, after a few seconds she took it off and I saw the burn was gone. "Thank you Lyra" She blushed a little at me thanking her. "I-it was nothing"

* * *

**Crow: Well here it is, finally done. See you next time and remember to read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Date?

**Crow: It's been awhile, but I'm back**

**Vexx: Where've you been?**

**Crow: looking for inspiration**

* * *

**Chapter 4: First date?!**

**No one's P.O.V**

The day after the incident with the gang, Kor and Lyra are talking in their room. "So, what happened yesterday?" asked Kor "I saw Crow had a burn on his shoulder"

"We were confronted by a group of dragons a few years older than us" said Lyra. "They tried to get me to come with them, but when I refused one of them tried to grab me, Crow intervened and took out 3 of them effortlessly, then he took a fireball trying to teleport me out of the way, then blasted him out of the way"

"That's just like my brother" sighed Kor "He has always risked his own safety for others, especially those he cares about" Kor gave Lyra a knowing look. Lyra blushed at what Kor was implying. "He may seem cold, but he is one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet"

"Yeah" sighed Lyra. Kor noticed the expression on Lyra's face.

"You like him, don't you?" asked Kor. "And I can tell he feels the same way about you"

"WHAH?!" exclaimed Lyra blushing like crazy "You think he likes me?" asked Lyra hopefully.

"Yes" answered Kor. "I know him better than anyone, why do you think he never refused you when you wanted to spend time with him?"

"R-really?" asked Lyra. "I never thought of it like that"

"I will admit, he is good at hiding his emotions" said Kor "Though since he met you he has been showing signs of his old self"

**Crow's P.O.V**

I was heading to Kor's and Lyra's room to ask if Lyra wanted to hang out with me, as friends of course, "Heh heh" I chuckled nervously at the thought. I knocked on their door and Lyra opened the door.

"Oh, h-hi" said Lyra, still flustered from her conversation with Kor

"Hey Lyra" said Crow. "I was wondering if you would like to check out the markets with me"

Lyra blushed, "U-uh yeah" said Lyra. I went to go grab some of his gems from my stash. Lyra and I then headed down then out the front door and towards the market. we were halfway to the market when I was suddenly tackled and pinned.

"Miss, Go!" said the dragon pinning Me "Now's your chance while I've got him held down!"

I looked up to see that I was being pinned by a green earth dragon about our age, maybe a year older than us.

"Um, miss?" asked the earth dragon. "Why aren't you running?"

"Because he's my friend" said Lyra "We were just heading out to the market"

I shadow snuck next to Lyra from under the earth dragon.

"Wait, WHAT?!" asked the earth dragon as he got up. "But he's a-"

"Don't remind me" I said cutting him off. "You think I chose to be a black dragon, to be hated by everyone for something I had nothing to do with, to constantly be judged before anyone gets to know me?!" With each word, the green dragon shrank back and looked both guilty and scared. I sighed. "I know you meant well, but next time make sure you get all your facts before tackling someone" I said "and sorry for snapping at you"

"You're apologizing?!" asked the green dragon, "Man, you're nothing like how my uncle described black dragons."

"I'll take that as I compliment" I replied. "Still, his opinion must be extremely low, even by current standards"

"Yeah, Uncle Marak has always looked down apon black dragons" said the green dragon

"Wait, Marak as in General Marak?" asked Crow, "That guy has it out for every black dragon in the city!"

"Yeah, sorry about that" said the Green dragon, "I'm Teren by the way"

"Crow" I replied, "and this is Lyra" Me and Lyra continued towards the market I turned and and called to Terren "Maybe we could meet again, but maybe without the tackle next time" When we finally got to the market I saw Lyra looking particularly interested in a pair of gold bracers with a blue gem. When she wasn't looking I bought them, though the vender tried to haggle the price and make it higher. I then caught up to Lyra, but decided to keep the package with the bracers hidden beneath my wing for the time being.

"Thank you for asking me to come with you" said Lyra as she turned to me.

"No problem" I said "I just wanted to spend a little time with you" Lyra blushed at my last comment. We spent shome time window until we found a vendor with a small figurine of a black dragon and white dragon tails intertwined in flight looking at each other. "The statue of origin" I breathed.

"You have good taste" said the cheetah at the stand, "This was made by a survivor of a Ravager raid in a village called Vaila"

"Yeah" I said, "I know, I'm also from that village" I said as I paid for the figurine. The Cheetah then looked at me. "I'll buy the figurine please"

"Wait, you're from the village?" he asked, "But it was-"

"Attacked by Ravagers, let in by an Ice dragon, and utterly destroyed three years ago" I finished sadly, "Only a handful of dragons survived"

The Cheetah handed me the figurine, "It's on the house" he said.

"No, I couldn't" I protested "Let me pay for it"

"It was given to me by a member of the village, and it should be returned to a member of the village" replied the Cheetah, "And I won't take no for an answer"

"Thank you" I replied as I took the figurine.

Lyra and I started to head back to the house, "So what does the figurine represent?" asked Lyra.

"It is the statue of origin, it represents the relation of light and darkness, the two primordial elements" I explained. "And thanks for coming with me" I went to my room to hide my gift for Lyra. "_I hope she likes it"_

* * *

**Crow: And done, sorry for the delay and if there is any excess fluff in this chapter, but I thought it was necessary. And Now for a sneak peak into next chapter.**

"_**You enrolled us in WHAT?!" I asked Verix**_

"_**School" repeated Verix**_

"_**Why should I go and listen to lectures of things I already know?!" I asked**_

**Crow: Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
